Ember
by LightningBooks
Summary: Ember is a ninja for hire, coming to the leaf village for a visit to an old friend. However, the anbu realize who he is and hunt him down. And who does ember fight? and will he win? (Before the actual events of the naruto anime)


Chapter 1 : Ember vs. Kakashi Hatake

Ember Blazewing was just visiting the hidden leaf. He wan't on a mission, and he wasn't planning anything bad, but someone obviously noticed him. They definetely knew who he was, otherwise he wouldn't be jumping from tree to tree to escape the anbu black ops. The leaf village's "Strongest Unit".

"A bunch of bitches if you ask me".

But there was one who was different. He had lost all the others, but this one remained hidden. Ember's speed is pretty good, he was even able to race the fourth raikage once, an honor reserved for those with ungodly ability. But this one was different. He was faster than him, and in a battle, that was one of 3 advantages needed. He also had the second advantage. Ember was out in the open, while this man was hidden. He knew he was near, but that's all he could make out. Ember would be fighting this man, so it was time to get rid of his second advantage.

A clearing showed up after a few more minutes of running. He made sure to take the center of the clearing, so any sneak attacks would be stoppable, and his decision was a good one. A mass amount of shuriken came flying from the trees, too many to stop with his one kunai.

"Fire style: Fire mutation Jutsu"

The shuriken hit their target, but instead of flesh and blood, pure fire. THe shuriken all passed right through him. He undid the handsign that kept the jutsu in place, and his body returned to normal.

"Fire style: Rapid fire Jutsu"

Suddenly ember began spitting multiple fire balls, sending them all into the trees in a 360 degree attack. Soon the trees were lit on fire, and his enemy jumped into the clearing. He was wearing one of the anbu's masks, stupid looking of course, and he had no feature's that stood out, except...

Ember began to tremble. That hair. White as snow. He only knew one person with white hair like that, and he was sure he had lived in the lea village.

"The White Fang"!

The anbu member was obviously drawn back a little. Ember's common sense wasn't working at the moment, and any enemy of the white fang would agree. His common sense would tell him that the white fang was dead, had been for awhile, but he knew that ninja's had faked death before to escape shame. And his lagacy definetely didn't help. Ember couldn' help but be scared at the thought that this could be the white fang. No one would know since he was an anbu, and that way he could stay in his village. Ember tricked himself into believing that this was the white fang, and upped his game to max.

Ember began to focus chakra to his hands, putting them together infront of him, and towards the ground. A light began to form in his hand, small at first, but then it turned to flame. The flame turned blue, then white-ish red. The anbu made sure to be prepared to dodge.

This was Ember's most powerful attack without his friend with him. His own unique move. He pulled his hands up to face the anbu.

"MAGMA FLARE"!

The anbu member barley escaped, although his mask and outer vest were scorched by the heat. It had temperatures unmeasurable at the time. The man looked down to see everywhere covered in flames. And many trees in the path of that attack scorched to ash in seconds.

Ember saw him dodge and kept up the attack. He jumped up into the air where the anbu was. Nowhere to run here, he thought.

"Fire style: Gigantic Phoenix"

THe anbu couldn't react in time. Ember had turned into a giant phoenix completely made of fire. He dashed at the anbu, and hit directly. Ember could see the member, and saw that it wasn't the white fang. It was too young. But it was too late to stop the attack.

The anbu went flying into the flames, but somehow stopped himself in an area of safety. He was too dazed to do anything. He thought this would be it.

"Rin...Obito...sensei"

But as he accepted his death, all of the fire began to move. Not towards him, but towards...Ember!

Ember held his hand in the air, arm extended. All the flames began to focus to that point, and soon no fire was left in the forest. It was still scorched ofcoure, but the surrounding areas were safe from harm.

Ember approached the man who he had mistaken as the white fang. Trying to stand, he couldn't make himself do it.

"I'm sorry about this incident", ember spoke. He truly was. He had only come to the village to sight see, and maybe talk to an old friend. He extended his arm, in an attempt to help him up.

However the man wouldn't let him have the satisfaction, and rose on his own.

"Can i ask your name"?

"No"

"Well, can i ask your father's name"

"I have no father"

Ember laughed. He was gonna question more, but the anbu swiped at him, trying for a sneak attack.

"Well, your definetely anbu".

The man wouldn't let him get away, and swiped at him again. However, ember put his hands together, forming the sign for the mutation jutsu. None of his hits would land. Even the sword he had couldn't hurt him.

"Look, i wasn't doing anything bad, I promise".

The man did a few hand signs, then pushed his hand to the ground. It created a lightning type jutsu, one that ember had never seen before.

The man tried to hit him, but ember dodged those hits, not even allowing them to hit. Ember for at this moment, pure fire. But jutsu like water or lightning could do damage. Even wind style if it was concentrated enough. If this attack landed, he was in danger. However,it wouldn't land. The man was hurt pretty badly from the prior attack, and now that he knew it wasn't the white fang, he wasn't scared of any tricks up the mans sleeve.

Ember popped behind the man, dodging another attack. "I've been a good boy".

"Ember Blazewing".

Ember stopped, confused as to why the man said his name.

"Ninja for hire, not accepted by his village for breaking the shinobi's code. Killed multiple ninja's, even 5 leaf ninja. Assassinated many men, even a kage".

The man did a quick dash attack, landing in ember's abdomin.

"Not exactly a good boy, right"?

Ember was able to get away before the jutsu hurt him too much. It didn't do any real damage, but it stung like hell.

"An anbu saying that"? Ember walked for the man. "I'm sure your record has the same amount lf people on it, maybe more".

The man jumped for ember, but his punch was caught. Using his free hand, ember landed a crippling punch on the man. Ember had once armwrestled the raikage, and won.

"The only difference is my list is famous".

The anbu tried to get up, but couldn't. His ribs were broken. Ember approached him again, this time, knowing an attack couldn't happen.

"You know my name, and i'm glad. I'll be leaving the hidden leaf village now. But I will return, and i'd like to fight you again" Ember knelt down to be eye to eye.

"What is your name"?

The anbu didn't want to release his name, but he knew one thing. He wanted a rematch with this piece of...

"Kakashi...Kakashi Hatake".

"Well I look forward to are next fight, i'll even bring my friend with me. He knows some lightning ninjutsu, and i know he'd love to see that one".

And on that note, ember left the area, speeding up knowing that the anbu would get there any second, and chase him down.

(Note:

Ember is only 18 here. Future stories will have him fighting people we know as well, and even his friend, who will be named next chapter. This obviously takes place before naruto is introduced, beginning anyway. Im not sure if i'll have minato in here yet, but if you'd like him please comment/review. I will do anything, ranging in any time period, except after pain, because i did not like anything after that)


End file.
